Special Training
by SnowyHeavens
Summary: It's not what you think it is. One-Shot


**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kuroko no Basuke.

* * *

Every once in a while, or more like three days a week, Akashi would give Kuroko, and only Kuroko, _special _training. The only explanation for this special training is because Kuroko, Akashi claims, is the only one who needed it. The sixth player was below average in strength, endurance, and speed. Therefore, Akashi had scheduled these sessions for this reason only, or mostly. Usually, a typical training for a _normal_ person would require something to do with the sport, or whatever else one is training for. However, the Generation of Miracles are anything but normal, so Akashi devises a... unique training menu for Kuroko.

* * *

"...Hah...Akashi-kun," Kuroko panted. Beads of sweat have begun to form, trickling down his forehead every few seconds. Akashi had skipped all the necessary preparations and went straight into the action. They've only been at it for five minutes, but Akashi has been going at a much faster pace than usual. More so than the poor little phantom could handle.

"Hmm?" was the red-head's only reply, along with his trademark smirk.

"...Please," Kuroko begged emotionlessly, "...I can't...No more..."

"Oh, come now, Tetsuya. We only started six minutes ago," Akashi remarked with amusement in his eyes.

"Hah...It's... too full...Hah... Akashi-kun," Kuroko complained.

"No, it's not," the captain responded, "It will just stretch."

"It...has been...Hah...stretching the whole...time, Akashi-kun. It won't...Hah...stretch anymore," the light bluenette whined with a deadpan expression.

"Of course it will. Tetsuya, I believe you don't kow your body parts well enough to know this," Akashi suggested with a raised brow. There was a slight creaking from the bed when Akashi and Kuroko shifted their positions. The red-head sighed, "I guess I have no choice but to use force."

"Ah-" before Kuroko could reject the new form of method, Akashi had stuffed the rest of the burger into the little phantom's mouth.

The captain had gotten the sandwich from Maji Burger, once they had ditched the other members of their team: Aomine was forced to look for his basketball that had _mysteriously_ disappeared, Murasakibara had been on a hunt for his snacks that had coincidentally gone missing, Kise was commanded to keep a position of holding two buckets in his hands as punishment for fooling around, and Midorima had been ordered by Oha-Asa to hug a basketball pole as his lucky item of the day. After Akashi had easily and successfully kept the others busy, he and Kuroko had briefly stopped by to purchase a meal to-go. As usual, the meal consisted of small fries, a hamburger, and a couple of vanilla milkshakes. Once the two had entered Akashi's house, the red-head had locked themselves in his room and would not let the other go until he finished his meal. Usually, Kuroko would only finish the fries and half of his burger. There was no evidence in improvement throughout all of their sessions. The other must have felt somewhat impatient and decided to see how far he could go if he force the light bluenette. It was only about five minutes into the training when Kuroko had given up on eating the whole burger. Akashi took the matter into his own hands and pushed the light bluenette against the wall on the bed and used his own tie to tie Kuroko's hands behind his back.

"Now, that wasn't so hard, was it?" Akashi questioned with a smug grin, untying the knot on Kuroko's wrists. The light bluenette slowly chewed on the egg-sized piece of hamburger in his mouth and carefully swallowed before answering, "I think my stomach is going to explode," he paled.

"I must say," the heterochromatic continued with a satisfied look, "You improved greatly from last time's training session; you actually finished the sandwich this time."

"That's because you forced the rest of it into me," Kuroko retorted with no emotion, wiping off the sweat that had accumulated within the eight-minute time frame, the shortest they've had yet.

"That's because you won't do what I say unless I force you to," Akashi answered with a certain glint in his eyes. At this, Kuroko pouted, well, as much as an emotionless person could pout.

"However, as promised, you get a milkshake for finishing the hamburger," the red-head presented said vanilla shake in front of Kuroko. Once Kuroko reached out his arm to grab the milkshake, Akashi retracted his arm some,"But first, you have to kiss me," he smirked. Immediately, the light bluenette gave Akashi a small peck on the lips and grabbed the cup. This momentarily surprised the red-head, but he soon recovered.

"Tetsuya," Akashi called.

"Yes?" the other replied.

"I'll give you another cup of milkshake if you do that again," and right after he finished those words, Kuroko kissed Akashi again, but slightly longer than the last. This time, Akashi didn't get stunned and smirked.

"Tetsuya, I'll get you another ten cups of vanilla milkshakes if you have sex with me," Akashi stated without any hesitation, but with as much calmness as one when talking about the weather. Again, Kuroko had only heard the word "milkshake" and had agreed immediately without any other thought. After hearing the phantom's answer, the captain's smirk grew a tad bit wider and mischievously.

"Then let's begin now."

"...Huh?"

* * *

Omake:

"I'll give you another cup of milkshake if you do that again," and right after he finished those words, Kuroko kissed Akashi again, but slightly longer than the last. This time, Akashi didn't get stunned and smirked.

"Tetsuya, I'll get you another ten cups of vanilla milkshakes if you have sex with me," Akashi stated without any hesitation, but with as much calmness as one when talking about the weather. This time, however, Kuroko was paying attention to the whole sentence.

"I'm sorry Akashi-kun, but I would have to decline. You know, I'm not _that_ into vanilla milkshakes. I'm more of a vanilla ice cream kind of guy," and with that, the light bluenette got up and left the shocked Akashi to his own thoughts.

"...Dammit..."

* * *

**A/N:** Thank you for reading.


End file.
